


Gotta Fire Up

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sif wasn’t too sure what to think about the newest thunderer in front of her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Fire Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off I'm sorry because I haven't read all that much of the new Thor comics (which I do hope to remedy soon), so if my characterizing seems off, that's my bad.   
> Second, thanks so much to the anon who prompted this!

Sif wasn’t too sure what to think about the newest thunderer in front of her. Her heart had raced when she’d heard that Thor had met with an odd fate, a cry defaming Loki already on her tongue (because when wasn’t it his fault?) but when she’d stopped in front of the blonde woman with a helmet mostly covering her eyes and Thor’s hammer grasped in her hand? Sif’s mouth had gone dry, and for the first time since she could remember, she was able to look down at this new Thor.

She wasn’t dreadful, not in the slightest. The corn-yellow hair looked just as soft as before, and with sure fingers Sif ran a hand through her locks. “Thor.” The name was too familiar for a figure so foreign. “What happened? Your brother--.”

“Would you believe me if I said that I had no idea? Though I do not think that Loki is involved.” Her voice didn’t have the same booming quality of her other form, this one a far more subtle rumble, a storm that snuck closer until it engulfed and drenched its victims. Longing stuck hard in Sif’s gut, her arms aching to hold her close and tight, to crush against her and see if she could feel the same heart thrumming in her chest.

“But you’re still--.”

“Thor. I have all his memories. My memories.” A quick flush rolled over her cheeks.

Sif grinned. Thor, the previous form she supposed, hardly blushed any more and this was . . . well, refreshing to see a touch of humility. That, and she couldn’t help but wonder just how far that blush traveled. Her eyes skimmed Thor’s slim neck, which only grew redder before her skin was covered by the collar of her armor.

How much more vibrant would it get if she ran her tongue over it?

 

It hardly took an hour before she had the blonde woman up against the wall of her Shield-granted room, tongue exploring each new crevice. She was relieved to find that Thor tasted the same as she swiped her tongue over the other woman’s teeth and felt the blonde shudder, hips bucking forward. Perhaps a little sweeter, but earthy still. The scent of ozone hung heavily in the air, and Sif groaned when Thor ran a nimble hand up and under Sif’s shift, lifting it up and over her head. Her trousers soon followed, and the rest of Thor’s clothing joined the pile on the side of the rom. Sif’s skin pebbled with gooseflesh under Thor’s nimble, skilled fingers, gasps and muffled whimpers pulled from her throat.

“Here?” Thor asked, her voice on the edge of breaking as she moved to mouth her way down Sif’s throat, teeth and tongue eliciting groans of pleasure from Sif, who simply melted underneath all the attention.

“Yes.” Sif tipped her head back. New body or not, Thor hadn’t forgotten just how to turn her bones to mush, and it wasn’t long before Sif found her back to the wall, legs hiked around Thor’s shoulders as the woman bent to suck and lick at Sif’s slit, two fingers already quickly pumping into her. Sif’s fingers scratched at the wall behind her, leaving long indents as she shouted and crashed her head on the wall just behind her. There would be a dent for sure, and she couldn’t tell if her head spun from that or from the pleasure that burst like hot fire beneath her skin. With every twitch and twist of Thor’s fingers she felt herself break apart a little more. The cracks that had begun on the edges of her being deepened and spread until, with Thor’s tongue adding more pressure to her slick clit and a third finger being added, she screamed and spasmed and came. Her eyes were screwed tight, lips wide spread, unable to get near enough air to make her body worked, and still Thor fucked her throughout the whole process. Her movements had slowed, turned languid, and when Sif tried to shy away from her tongue she instead pressed kisses to her inner thighs.

Sif untangled her left hand from the blonde’s hair, not having realized she’d gripped her so tight, and keened when Thor pulled her fingers out from within her, the movement slow and intentional. She did manage to keep her gaze, however, as the woman brought each finger in turn to her mouth, cleaning them with that talented tongue Sif never managed to get enough of. An impish smile of her own spread on her face, and as Sif unhooked her legs and pressed the ball of her foot on Thor’s shoulder, pressing her back until she lay on the soft carpet.

“My turn.”

Thor stayed where she was put, although her eyes followed Sif’s bare body as she stepped lightly towards her closet. Fingers shaking with anticipation, she sifted through the clutter in order to find a small wooden box just beneath what had once been a mountain of shoes that Natasha had lended her. She smiled, easing it open, and pulling from it one of her thinner dildos, deep red in color, that would fit with ease into the harness she took out along with it. The modern marvels of the Midgardians never ceased to amaze her, and she was willing to wager that Thor would be thinking the same. Her and Thor’s relationship had always been an open one, and now there were so many possibilities she could hardly wait. She made her way back just as easily, and Thor’s eyes widened as she took in what Sif had in her hands.

“What--where did you get that?” She asked, sitting up on her elbows, a mix of fear and curiosity twisting her brow. Her blue eyes were bright as ever. Never one to back down from a challenge, Sif could all but hear the way that Thor’s mind ticked, working out just what her body was capable of now. Setting her toys down near Thor’s knees, Sif smiled and leaned over to kiss her way up the goddess’ body, noticing with a pleased smile that she was still ticklish just behind the knees, so when Sif’s lips pressed to the soft skin there it made Thor’s leg spasm.

“Imp,” Thor gasped, her back arching when Sif’s fingers slid forward to the slit between her legs, already soaked from having brought Sif off.

“I thought you liked a bit of fun in the bedroom,” Sif teased, her lps soon joining where her fingers had trailed, leaving kisses and gentle nips on the hypersensitive skin, though she didn’t do anything to soothe the ache she knew was already building in Thor’s abdomen. Even as her lover groaned and tried bucking her hips up, Sif only traveled higher. Her legs moved to straddle Thor’s hips, pressing their sexes together as Sif moved her mouth to the swell of each of Thor’s breast, taking a nipple into her mouth in turn and swirling her tongue around it, while her hands massaged her full breasts. The result was far louder than she’d anticipated, a groan that shifted her bones out of alignment with the force of the tremor between them. It only made Sif smile all the wider. She ran her teeth along the underside of Thor’s right breast and tipped her hips downward in a smooth motion at the same time, and the thunderer shouted in surprised delight. She grasped at the carpet, attempting to center herself by grinding her clit against Sif’s.

“You feel ready for me,” Sif said, lips curling into a wide grin. “Are you?”

“Yes, please.” Thor’s pupils were blown so wide there was little left but a thin ring of blue around them, and as she brought her hands to either side of Sif’s face to tug her down for a kiss small shocks ran through Sif’s body. Her back arched, her lips parting in a surprised ‘o’ before Thor plundered her mouth with an eagerness that set a storm brewing underneath her skin.

Forcing herself to pull away, she shifted over towards the side and stood so as to step into the harness, murmuring for Thor to get up on her bed. It wasn’t very large, not having too much space within her room, but it would suffice, especially now that Thor was slighter. The mattress hardly groaned underneath the weight like it did before, when she was a man, and Sif was pleased to see that Thor was taking the time to feel her own body. Her hands eased the muscle and soft tissue of her breasts the same way that Sif had done, pinching her nipples between her forefinger and thumb until her back arched with the sensation.

“Have you played with yourself yet?” Sif asked, voice low as she took the dildo and fitted it into place, the weight on her pelvis familiar. She angled it so that it’d bump up against her already sensitive clit, assuring that they both find their own climax this time around.

“No.” Thor licked her lips, watching the dark red cock bob between Sif’s legs as she closed in and crawled between Thor’s legs. She hiked one of Thor’s legs over her shoulder, while with her other hand she eased one finger into the tight heat of the blonde’s slit. A slow hiss eased its way from Thor’s lips as she adjusted her body, keening as Sif slowly stretched her out. The dark haired woman took her time working Thor up, her thumb rolling her clit around to help edge out the discomfort. By the time she got to seating two fingers comfortably inside her lover Thor’s cheeks had reddened and her hands had gripped the headboard so tight that the wood had begun to splinter. Not that it mattered much to Sif.

“Are you ready for me, lover?” Sif asked, angling her fingers up just far enough to rub against Thor’s sweet spot. The result brought new waves of delirious pleasure shaking Thor’s body, but she nodded, stuttering out that she was very ready.

Sif’s fingers left her body and instead took her fake cock in hand, slicking it up with the juices that already covered Thor’s body. She wanted this to go as smoothly as possible, with as little pain as she could manage, and so took her time pressing inch after inch into Thor, stopping whenever she would see Thor’s face scrunch up in pain. There wasn’t much of a barrier, likely already broken from fighting, but the stretch and burn had Thor’s brow screwed up in concentration and her top teeth had sunk into her bottom lip.

“You’re doing so well for me darling,” Sif promised, leaning over her body to take one of her breasts into her mouth, humming as she felt Thor shiver beneath her. Her breathing had become labored, and there was a heat that had set into her cheeks quickly spreading down the rest of her body, red splotches against her pale skin that darkened like thunderclouds as Sif moved to fully seat herself to the root. Only then, with their hips pressed flush against one another’s, did Thor relax and wrap her arms slowly around Sif.

“I feel so full,” Thor mused, words breaking as Sif shifted her hips, the dildo pressing against her clit with every twist and movement of her body. Thor’s left leg was still arched up over Sif’s shoulder, while her right leg had curled around her waist, pulling her ever closer.

“Now you know how I feel when you take me,” Sif told her after pulling away from her breast with a soft ‘pop.’ Their gazes met, and Sif was relieved to see Thor smiling down at her, that she hadn’t been disturbed by what was happening. Slowly, Sif moved her hips to pull an inch or so out of her, then press back in. Thor welcomed it with a soft moan that left Sif’s mouth dry. She leaned back, movements shadow slow and seated her hands on Thor’s hips to rock into her with ease. If she shifted herself just so, and tilted her hips a half or so inch downwards--. She pulled out, and pushed back in, keeping the movements steady and relishing the guttural groan that came from Thor, the head of the cock finishing what her fingers had started in brushing against the sensitive skin of her g-spot. Natasha had shown her how to do that, and she’d have to tell her just how perfectly it’d worked. Another time, though. Thor’s whimpers were growing more desperate as Sif’s pace began to quicken. Now it was Thor’s turn to moan, the pain of the intrusion forgotten as she neared orgasm. Sif could feel it in the way her muscles tightened, the short, broken moans that always gave away her other form’s finish, too, and it made her grin. Her pace increased.

“Are you ready?” Sif asked, hips snapping hard against Thor’s. The woman shouted, back bowing, and pressed back to meet Sif’s thrusts. She’d cut her lip from biting so hard, and Sif couldn’t help but lean in to capture her lips in a harsh kiss, running her tongue over the cut. It sent Thor over the edge, and not for the first time Sif wished she could feel just how her lover’s body tightened around the cock, how her walls pulsed, before her own climax took her by surprise and had her shouting Thor’s name, the word broken into a multitude of syllables.

Slowly, Sif moved Thor’s leg down from her shoulder to wrap lazily around Sif’s hip as well, her thrusts slowing down and becoming far shallower than before, easing Thor through the aftershocks of her latest orgasm, before her mind turned. It was only fair, she supposed, that she demonstrate to Thor just how excellent it could be as a woman, especially when consecutive orgasms were an added perk.

 

 


End file.
